


there is a potion in your lips, so sweet, i'd die

by whendocloudssleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Set during episode 109
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whendocloudssleep/pseuds/whendocloudssleep
Summary: "I'm not offering you this thing, but I'm offering you an experience."in some other world grog doesn't ask for clarification, doesn't worry about being confused even for a moment, and just says fuck it.





	there is a potion in your lips, so sweet, i'd die

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this as soon as i saw the ep and then i did write it and it happened to coincide with rarepair week, so now it's for day 3 of that (probably the only day i get anything written for), but it's the first time publishing something this smutty so it's probably terrible and also ooc but i wrote it and it's here now and there you go.

"I'm not offering you this thing, but I'm offering you an experience."

Grog isn’t smart.

It’s something that everyone knows, and while he’s learned to read and can strategize with the best of them, can draw up and follow a plan (for the most part. Even though Vox Machina’s plans never go well).

But Vax can’t be saying what Grog thinks that he’s saying right now.

“You up for it big guy?”

For all of that talk of tacos and hot dogs, Grog honestly wouldn’t say that he had a preference.

When he was young in the herd, you only paired up to further the strength of the herd, so it was men with women, and after that he was with Pike and Willhand and didn’t think about it too much, and then it was a moment of bonding with Scanlan to go to a house of lady favors and, well, be favored by some ladies.

During their yearlong sabbatical, Grog had some time to really think (though he generally preferred not to) and came to the conclusion that while he always likes a beautiful woman, what he likes most is a good show of strength.

Vax’ildan is not a strong man.

Or not a traditionally strong man.

He’s brave though, has literally flown headfirst into danger to protect his friends; he’ll shit-talk Vecna to his spectral face, and was brave enough to shave Grog’s hard-won beard. 

That certainly feels like strength enough, so yeah, fuck it.

(Plus Grog doesn’t think that love is for him in the long run, happier to be Uncle Grog to the little ones Percy and Vex are going to have assuming they survive this thing, so he might as well figure out what that feels like if only to make sure he’s not interested, so yeah.)

“Sure, fuck it.”

He grabs the bottle out of Vax’s hand and drinks it down in one smooth motion, settling in with a comforting heat in his chest not unlike a nice tankard of ale.

Vax’s eyes are wide as Grog tucks the empty potion vial into the bag of holding. “Shit man, I thought we were gonna use it on Scanlan, but I guess this works.” His voice gets a little quieter and he seems to whisper something to himself about having to hide Keyleth. “Maybe we should get back upstairs to join the others? Or should we- should we keep you away from them?”

Vax seems flustered and it’s kind of funny. Like it’s almost funny enough that Grog wants to laugh out loud at him, can feel his face starting to heat up like he’s drank too much. “I’m really not sure.”

“Are you sure that was the right thing you were gonna use? I don’t feel any different.” Grog starts to turn to walk up the stairs, to join the others to eat some shitty vegan dinner. Fuckin’ diets. He spent all day hammering and forging and using all his strength and he doesn’t even get any kind of meat as thanks. “ Let’s go eat. I’m starvin’.”

Vax slips and slides, dodging around to beat Grog to the stairs out of the war room. He opens his mouth like he’s going to try and talk Grog into staying downstairs, but before he gets a chance Grog just picks him up and slings him over his shoulder.

“I can walk you know.” Vax’s voice is muffled but Grog can still hear him. He pretends like he can’t because he likes having Vax across his shoulder. It’s probably because this way he can’t be doing anything sneaky at Grog’s expense.

He’s not sure but he doesn’t put Vax down until he dumps him into a chair at the dining table where the rest of their friends are waiting. 

Grog just sprawls out into the seat next to him, leaning and stretching and carefully and casually placing his arm across the back of the seats next to him, not an unusual occasion, one of which happens to be the one that he sat Vax in.

Keyleth leans forward, passing Grog a large glass of wine, and he drinks it down in a moment. It’s not the nice ale that he would prefer after a day of hard work but it tastes nice all the same. He also manages to eat using only one hand, leaving the other slung across Vax’s tense shoulders.

He keeps looking back and forth between Keyleth and Grog, and then Grog and Vex, like he’s expecting Grog to just reach out and drag one of them away.

“Vax, why are you so tense? You should eat something. Big day tomorrow.” It goes without saying that it’s always a big day tomorrow, but Keyleth still tries to nudge his plate closer to him.

“What did he give to you Grog?” Vex’s leaning forward onto the table, obviously a few glasses into the evening. “It had to have been important if he didn’t want to share with the class.”

“I gave him-”

“It was some kind of potion. Don’t think it worked though, I don’t feel much different.” He has shifted and moved some, so that while he’s still relaxed he’s now got a hand draped across the back of Vax’s neck, hand on his skin, the long hair covering even Grog’s massive hand as he starts to rub his thumb gently into the tense muscles there. Why is he so tense? They’re in the mansion, they should enjoy it while they can. “Relax, man, c’mon,”

Vax genuinely looks like he’s afraid that Grog is going to try to kill him even though there’s no point. It’s not like Vax can really die.

He turns in his chair to more fully face Grog and has to study him for a moment, before a look of understanding seems to pass across his face. It’s like he’s finally figuring out a puzzle that’s bee bothering him.

Grog drags his free hand across his chin, idly scratching through the hair there to remind himself that it’s all still there.

Vax is very beautiful though, and it makes him wonder why he didn’t realize it before. He’s always known that Vex is beautiful and the twins look almost exactly alike. If it weren’t for the differing hair styles and Vex’s very slight curves, you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart.

Quickly, a flash of Vax in his sister’s bright red lipstick flashes into Grog’s mind, but it’s gone a moment later when Vax brings his hand under the table to set it gently high on Grog’s thigh. That’s all he can think of.

It’s not long after that tiredness finally gets the best of everyone and they slowly trickle off to bed, their friends all slowly going, leaving Vax and Grog alone at the table.

Warmth has been spreading out from Vax’s cool hand on his thigh, a light trace of heat now dancing all across his skin from how Vax has gotten more brave, hand edging further and further in and up his thigh. If he wore more clothes he would probably feel like he were overheating right now. As it is he just feels overwhelmed. It’s not unlike the feeling of being in a rage, something overcoming base normal thoughts to fill Grog with only that thing.

He just never expected that thing to be Vax.

“Well this isn’t what I was expecting, big fella.”

Vax is looking at him from the corner of his eye, that mischievous smirk on his face, and in some move that’s too quick to follow he goes from sitting on the chair next to Grog, to sitting on the table in front of him.

He’s leaning back on his hands, legs splayed wide, feet resting on the chairs to either side of Grog. It’s honestly a good look, confident and up to no good, putting all of his thieves training to good use.

It’s always been Grog’s favorite look on him, (it usually means something cool is about to happen), and that hasn’t changed now that he’s pretty sure that Vax is It for him.

Like, he doesn’t know where that thought came from, has to be pretty sure that it came from that potion he drank down in the War Room earlier, but it still feels very true.

“Well, what were you expectin’?” Grog is dragging a slow eye along the body in front of him. Vax isn’t short, but compared to Grog (and even Keyleth and Percy) he isn’t tall. He’s long though, in a different way to the tallest members of their party, strong enough and very lithe, and right now as Grog trails his eyes slowly around his body it seems like it never ends. “Drinkin’ the potion was your idea.”

He reaches his hands up to rest them on Vax’s legs where they’re stretched in front of him, sliding them up slowly until he gets to Vax’s hips where stops and runs his hands back down.

There’s so much of Vax to touch.

When Grog finally stop surveying his body and looks back up at Vax’s face, he’s flushed red. “Honestly, I wanted to prank Scanlan with it but this works too.”

“Well what are we gonna do now?” Grog has shifted his voice even deeper than usual, is using the tone that he uses when he’s trying to be really charming. It seems to be working since the question makes Vax’s breath catch for a second.

Grog is getting braver now, twisting the path of his hands, shifting so that as he moves down he’s on the outside of Vax’s legs, but on the upslide his hands pass over his inner thighs. He’s not sure how much of this Vax is really feeling through the tough leather armor, but he seems to be enjoying himself, hasn’t pulled away from his wandering hands, and Grog is pretty sure that once when his hand moved a little further up than before without realizing it, he saw him shiver.

“I- I’m not really sure what my plan was going to be.” Vax’s relaxed posture is slowing fading away, like he’s really not sure what he’s supposed to do with his true love right in front of him. (Grog isn’t sure that he believes in true love, he definitely didn’t before, but this certainly feels like the real thing is hiding somewhere behind all of this lust.)

There’s really only one enjoyable way that Grog can see this going and he decides that he should work on trying to get that to happen.

“Come on. Relax, you’re getting so tense again.” He digs his hands into Vax’s hips gripping them tightly for a moment, before using his superior strength to pull Vax down into actually straddling his lap. It stretches Vax’s thighs even wider, and Vax makes a little moan before reaching up to grab at Grog’s shoulders to steady himself. He’s not in danger of going anywhere since Grog still has his hands on his hips, but the sudden change in seating definitely threw him off.

“Grog, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” He’s trying to push himself off of Grog’s lap, trying to put distance between them again, face growing even more red. “The potion is making you do this. You wouldn’t want to otherwise, and you’ll regret it once it’s done and you’ll try and kill me and I don’t know that we have time for that.”

Grog holds Vax still as he rolls their hips together. “Getting off with someone hot is something I always want to do.” Vax makes another noise, this one shocked out of him and he seems to instinctively roll his hips to meet Grog’s. “And if I do end up regretting it, I’ve probably done worse things before.” Like that time he gave a random man a card from his deck and he got three wishes. What a waste.

“If you’re sur-” Vax can’t even get the words out before Grog is leaning forward to kiss him, something he usually doesn’t do, as he rolls their hips together again.

After that it doesn’t take much to get his own pants unlaced, loosening the pressure on his cock and making everything just that little bit less frantic. It takes more effort to get Vax’s undone, his being actual armor more tightly laced, and then also having the extra layer of underclothing all while Vax keeps sitting on Grog’s lap, rolling his hips and biting across his chin and down his neck.

Grog can finally get a grip on Vax’s dick and while it’s adequately sized, it’s small compared to Grog’s hand, and when he starts to slowly move his hand Vax lets out a loud groan, the sound echoing off of the walls.

They probably should have at least left the dining room before they started getting their dicks out.

The servants have almost definitely seen worse, they just have to hope that none of their friends come back downstairs for an after dinner snack. 

In Grog’s distraction Vax has started slowly working his way down Grog’s chest, teeth scraping and nails dragging along skin, until his hand grabs at Grog’s cock and he says, “Let me-” before pulling away, sliding out of Grog’s lap onto the floor in front of him as he leans in to put his mouth on Grog.

The contrast of the callouses on his hands and the soft wet heat of his mouth is incredible and this time Grog is groaning.

Vax can’t fit all of it in his mouth at once, but he’s trying, going as far as he can before sliding back up and almost all the way off, hand working in tandem as he moves.

He never sticks to one thing long though, tonguing at the head as he lightly scratches nails across the shaft, leaning in to take as much as he can and sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks while barely using his hands.

Grog wants to see Vax’s face while he sucks his dick and so he uses a hand to gather all of his hair and hold it out of his face, getting a good look at Vax enjoying sucking Grog’s dick. As he bobs his head back down, Grog doesn’t move his hand quickly enough and ends up yanking on Vax’s hair a bit and that drags another moan out of him, this one muffled some, but the vibrations are enough to have Grog reflecting the sound back.

It’s been too long since he’s gotten laid and Grog can tell that this isn’t going to last too much longer, so he throws himself into enjoying it completely, running hands through Vax’s hair and smoothing it down away from his face, throwing his head back to groan at the ceiling before having to drag his eyes back to Vax. 

It doesn’t take more than Vax scratching his nails across Grog’s skin, dragging them down almost hard enough to break the skin, but the shock of pain sends Grog over the edge, and Vax just keeps working him through it, moving his mouth until Grog has to pull him off and grab him, lift him back up into his lap.

Grog has to kiss him again, has to pour as much emotion into this as possible.

This is his true love.

This is his true love and he’s finally getting to be close to him and it’s been too long, but maybe now he’ll never have to move again, maybe they can talk the ghosties into bringing them some ale and he will never have to move from this spot again, can use that as a loophole to keep Vax from ever having to make good on his deal with the Raven Queen.

Vax seems content enough to stay where he’s at as well, wiggling and moving grinding himself into Grog’s stomach, making these tiny sounds in the back of his throat.

Grog moves one of his hands down to Vax’s cock, but the other he uses to keep Vax in place, leaving him writhing in place but barely able to even roll his hips. Grog keeps his hand light, barely touching him, knowing that with the size of his hand he wouldn’t really be able to get a good comfortable grip so he does what he can. 

It seems to be working because a moment later Vax has to move back to suck in a huge breath, muscle memory kicking in though he doesn’t need it anymore, and he leans in whisper against Grog’s neck a litany of “please” and “Grog”.

So he keeps it up, moving his hand the same, tightening the grip on his cock but loosening the grip on his hip enough to let Vax rock forward into the fist working him and a moment later Vax is gone, coming and stretching back up to put his mouth back on Grog’s, kissing through his orgasm.

It’s a wonderful, intimate moment, and as such it’s the only likely moment that the potion could choose to wear off.

They spend a moment putting themselves back together, Vax massaging at his jaw, but Grog ends up slouching down sprawling in the chair that he hasn’t really moved from in more than an hour.

“Who needs a dick that big?”

Moving Vax’s hands out of the way Grog reaches out to massage at the sore spot himself. Vax may not have his dick out anymore but he’s still sitting on Grog’s lap so it’s not even a stretch to take over. “Well I didn’t hear you complaining a couple of minutes ago.”

“I was a little busy, Grog.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, the two of them focusing on Grog trying to massage out some of the ache in Vax’s jaw before, “I didn’t think that true love felt like that.” 

Vax takes a moment to really look at Grog’s face and tenses up, starts to make moves to get off of Grog’s lap. He doesn’t really get too far since Grog is holding his head in both of his hands, but the attempt is still there. “I thought it would feel like more, but mostly everything just felt the same. You were just more important.”

Vax relaxes a bit when Grog lets go of his face, like he’s no longer concerned that Grog is just going to squish him like a fly, but he doesn’t really make a move to go anywhere. “Are we- Is everything good? Between us?”

Grog doesn’t even take a moment to pause and pretend to think about it. “Of course.” Grog may not be a good man, but Vax is important and there’s really not enough time left to be angry at anyone in their little family even if he wanted to. “I needed to blow off some steam. We both did.”

They built weapons to imprison a god earlier, what’s a little fucking between friends?

“Yeah, you had a busy day, big fella.” Vax does finally stand up now, moving with grace that Grog doesn’t even try to have. “You should get some rest.”

Grog stands too, stretching just for the feeling of it, and the two of them start moving towards the stairs, Vax heading up to the bedrooms and Grog turning to go back down to the war room, and when they finally turn to split Grog makes one rash decision to lean down and smack Vax across the ass and say “If you’re ever feeling tense.”

(Vax goes bright, beet red again and Grog laughs the entire way down to the war room where he passes out for the night in his beloved sand pit.)


End file.
